


Gorgeous Girl Genius

by MirageSand



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Gorgeous Girl Genius

Shuichi stood out in the courtyard staring at the massive walls that surrounded them. He still couldn’t believe the strange situation he was put into. Him and 15 other students suddenly found themselves trapped in an academy and were told if they fall in love then they might get out. Shuichi himself hadn’t fallen in love with anyone but he had gotten an admirer. He was stressed just thinking about her. Her name was Miu Iruma and saying she was eccentric and vulgar was an understatement. Dealing with her was quite difficult especially since she had her own special way of showing her affections. Shuichi shuddered just thinking about what strange invention the Ultimate Inventor was working on in her lab right now.

Miu meanwhile was sitting in her lab looking disheveled as she pleasured herself to a picture of Shuichi. A couple hours later when she was finished she started thinking about how to win over Shuichi. He didn’t seem to appreciate her pie with her hair in it or chocolate with a bit of her blood. It was then that Miu had the perfect idea in mind. “Shuichi may be pretty good looking but even he doesn’t compare to a gorgeous girl genius like me. If I helped him become truly beautiful than he would have to get on his knees and thank me! Kyakyakyakya!” She knew exactly what she needed to do and quickly got to work on an invention that would do what she needed.

When the invention was finally completed, Miu went out to search for Shuichi.It didn’t take her very long as she approached him. Shuichi sighed knowing that Miu probably wanted to show him another one of her strange inventions. “Shuichi you should be grateful to know such a kind genius. I even will give you permission to think of me as you relieve yourself of your pent up sexual frustration. I got an invention that will give you dreams of me that will leave you jacking off for days.” Miu let out a round of her obnoxious laugh in response to her own joke.

“I am fine.” Shuichi refused her offer not wanting to get caught up in Miu’s shenanigans.

“B-b-but I worked so hard on it….”Miu swiftly went to shocked whimpering from Shuichi’s rejection. She got down on her knees and began to beg Shuichi to come to her lab and see it. Feeling a bit of pity for he decided to just play along. Still feeling a bit dejected, Miu lead him over to her lab. Once they got inside she was back to normal and feeling proud over her many inventions. Shuichi however was desperately trying to pretend that he didn’t see the many sex toys that she just left around. Miu picked up her invention with a smirk and shoved it into Shuichi’s hand. “All you have to do is turn it on before you go to bed and enjoy your wet dreams. Make sure to tell me what we were doing together in your dreams.” Shuichi was already beginning to regret going along with Miu’s eccentricities. He spent a little more time with her before heading back to his room.

Shuichi was already feeling drained and tired from a day spent with Miu. He quickly got ready dressed and ready to go to bed. He turned on the device not knowing that it was actually a state of the art hypnotic device. Shuichi swiftly fell asleep where the machine could work its magic on him. Images of Miu began to invade his dreams telling him how he should act and who he should aspire to be like. Dreams of spending more time with Miu putting up with her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shuichi woke up not remembering much from his dreams other than that Miu seemed to be in it. He wasn’t sure if her invention was actually working or if was just a coincidence. Shuichi was about to get out of bed when suddenly he felt very strange. He was getting very hot and bothered like his sex drive had been kicked up a notch. Shuichi wanted to ignore it but the urge just kept getting stronger and stronger until he couldn’t resist any longer. He wildly stroked his dick while a wave of pleasure was blasting through his body. When he was done he felt a brief moment of euphoria having never felt so good in his life. When Shuichi came to his senses his face turned a bright red as he thought about what he did. He could only hope that no one, especially Miu would ever know about it. Shuichi told himself it was just because of Miu’s invention and groggily got ready to go out.

The strange feelings didn’t stop when Shuichi had joined the others. He found himself looking much more closely at his classmates bodies. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he was finding it all too easy for him to get aroused. Miu’s constant dirty jokes weren’t helping with each one sending a tingle down his spine. Shuichi was getting very nervous that someone would eventually notice his ever growing boner. Then they would…..cast their judgmental and disgusted looks at him….. He had to fight the urge to orgasm right then and there. Eventually he decided to just head back into his room for the rest of the day. Shuichi had to make a decision before bed if he should continue using Miu’s invention. He knew what it seemed to be doing to him, but the thought of it was leaving him a hot mess. Against his better judgment Shuichi decided to use it once more and fell asleep.

Shuichi could remember a little bit more about his dreams this time. He was with Miu in her lab working with her on all sorts of strange inventions. She was saying something to him but he couldn’t remember a single word of it. Just like yesterday he was feeling incredibly aroused and had to play with himself until he felt ready to get out of bed. Shuichi had the compulsive desire to go spend time with Miu right now so he headed over to her lab. Miu seemed pretty happy when she noticed Shuichi. “I bet all your blood has been rushing down there since I gave you my invention right?”

“Yeah these mornings have been the best fucking sessions of my life!” Shuichi was shocked by what he had just blurted out. He didn’t even think about it, he just said the first thing that popped into his mind. Miu let out her loud laugh looking quite pleased and proud with herself. Meanwhile Shuichi was finding his attention oddly drawn to the numerous inventions and machines in the lab. Something about them just made him a lot more interested in normal Miu quickly took notice of his curiosity. “My inventions are going to change the world you know. Maybe if you get on all four and beg like a dog then I will let you help with them. Kyakyakya!” For a brief moment Shuichi legitimately considered doing just that. Luckily before he had a chance to decide, Miu shoved some equipment into his hands and told him to fix it.

Normally Shuichi wouldn’t have a clue about any of the machinery before him. However right now his body was moving instinctively with skilled purpose. The more he worked on it, the more that he was starting to understand the devices. In fact it was becoming trivially easy to him that he began creating his own inventions to show to Miu. Shuichi felt a burning passion for inventing building in him as it became the most natural thing in the world to him. While he was busy working, Miu was making her usual sexual remarks and jokes to him. They were filling his mind with all sorts of dirty and perverted thoughts. They quickly found themselves coming straight out of Shuichi’s mouth as his internal filter was disappearing entirely. Shuichi spent a couple of hours working on strange and almost pointless inventions that he was nonetheless proud of. “This fucking baby will shock anyone around who swears! Oww…” He proudly stated before being painfully shocked by his own device. When he was done showing off, Shuichi decided to head back to the dorm with Miu. He went to bed once more eagerly thinking about what wet dreams the machine would give him tonight.

Shuichi enjoyed another blissful night of hypnotic dreams further molding and programming his mind to Miu’s liking. Once he was done with his new morning routine he made his way once more to Miu’s lab. Shuichi was surprised to see that Miu wasn’t there but what was there caught his attention. It was one of Miu’s outfits including some panties just laying there. He wasn’t sure why but he knew he just had to try it out. The thought of wearing Miu’s clothes sounded so erotic to him and they did look a bit better than his current clothes. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and tore off the clothes he was wearing. Shuichi started by pulling on the lacy black panties. Next up were the knee length white socks and with a bit of effort he got on the black straps around his thighs connected to gold rings. Then Shuichi stepped into some black boots with very tall and thin heels along with spikes running along the front. Fingerless gloves were the next part before Shuichi pulled on the pink schoolgirl uniform with a big blue ribbon on the collar modified to show off a bit of the chest. There was a gold ring on top of the ribbon that connected to more straps going around his torso. Shuichi attached a spiky black tight collar around his neck alongside two smaller ones that looked like barbed wire. He finished off the look with a pair of goggles kept on his head.

Shuichi was finding himself overwhelmed with new feelings now that he had changed outfits. On the one hand the fabric was more comfortable and soft but on the other hand it was tight and the straps and choker dug tightly into his skin. Instead of making him feel uncomfortable the light pain and constant threat of pricking himself on his own clothes only made Shuichi far more aroused than ever before. Shuichi looked into the mirror and admired how much more beautiful he was in the feminine and racy attire. He decided to test out how much more fun things could be now that he was dressed like this.

Miu came into a lab a bit later wearing a proud smile as she saw Shuichi trying out some of her toys. “My clothes are pretty fucking great. Feel free to get them as dirty as you want!” Miu laughed for a bit before joining Shuichi and giving him a couple of tips. Eventually the two made a quick trip to sneak into Angie’s lab and steal some wax. They headed right back to the lab so that Miu could teach Shuichi about waxplay.

The next day Shuichi was heading towards the storage room. To both his embarrassment and joy the other students had been giving him strange looks over his new outfit and behavior. Shuichi was honestly hoping that one of them would belittle and mock him over it. While he was shifting through the shelves he noticed Kaede approaching him. “What do you want Kaeidiot? Can’t you see I am trying to find some stuff to get fucking high as a kite you flat-chested sow!?” Shuichi said in a mocking and harsh tone.

Kaede placed her hands on her hips before responding. “What’s up with you Shuichi? You have been acting really strange lately.”

Shuichi was shocked into submission by her remark. “S-s-strange…. Yo-u are j-just jealous…” He said meekly before running out of the room and heading straight to Miu’s lab. Once he laid eyes on Miu again he knew what he needed. “Miu you got to make me just like you! I can’t be like those other titless virgins!”Miu was more than happy to agree as she shoved Shuichi into a special made chamber and turned it on. The chamber was filled with a gas and Shuichi could feel his body beginning to change. His skin became soft and smooth while his hips and rear grew out to a nice size. Shuichi’s facial features became feminine and a perfect replica of Miu’s face including her icy blue eyes. His black hair turned strawberry blonde and became long and messy with large strands of hair going off in random directions. Shuichi let out a loud moan of pleasure as his penis began to shrink and shrink until it was completely gone and replaced. Finally her chest suddenly expanded out into a very large pair of breasts.

Shuichi exited the chamber with a huge smile as she was now a perfect copy of Miu. She fondeld her breasts with sheer bliss and sexual glee. “Look at these puppies, that Kaeidiot is going to be begging on her knees to have breasts like these!” Shuichi looked at a nearby mirror as she and Miu fully appreciated and admired how she looked now. “I look so fucking gorgeous now, but a beautiful girl like me can’t have a stupid name like Shuichi. No Mami Iruma is a much more fitting name.” Miu nodded in agreement as she accepted her new twin sister. “I am going to show everyone that I am not just as beautiful as you but also the greatest inventor. Maybe when I show off our inventions to those virgins; I might let them stare at my chest til they burn their eyes out! Kyakyakyakya.” Mami and Miu laughed for a while before the two started their new routine of inventing and having lewd fun.


End file.
